User blog:MilenHD/Hua Mulan vs Owain Glyndŵr
Note:Before you call this fight unfair,I made the fight blanced as possible and I think it's fair, since both have weak armor(Mulan have leather and Owain have chainmail) and black powder weapons,believe me i've Mulan met Owain in real life she will charge at him with her soldiers. Hua Mulan:The Chinese woman general,who disquise herself as a man to lead the army V.S Owain Glyndŵr:The Welsh rebel who become known as last born Prince of Wales. Who..is..Deadliest!? First,Hua Mulan(???)is a legend from ancient China and was originally described in a Chinese poem known as the Ballad of Mulan. In the legend she fought for 12 years and merited 12 ranks of rewards, which she refused and retired back home instead. The historical setting of Hua Mulan is uncertain. The earliest accounts of the legend state that she lived during the Northern Wei dynasty. As a child, Mulan loved riding horses around her gaff and shooting arrows, as well as reading books about war, as she was from an area dedicated to practicing the arts of fighting. It is recorded that she was born around Hú Nán Shāng Chūi Shì, a province in northern ancient China that practiced the arts of the sword, as well as fighting and kung fu. Mulan was around 18 when she joined an all-male army in place of her father, who was too old, and a younger brother who was still too young. During her war years, she fought against forces from the Middle East and the Mongolian/nomadic tribes, and was able to claim victory for China for a short period of time. She was then offered a title, but rejected it and went home. Mulan defend China with: Now,Owain Glyndŵr(1355-1416)was born in a prosperous land owning family, and originally was studying to become a lawyer. However n the late 1390s, a series of events occurred that began to push Owain towards rebellion, in what was later to be called the Welsh Revolt, the Glyndŵr Rising or the Last War of Independence. A disagreement with his neighbour, Baron Grey de Ruthyn, had seized control of some land, for which Glyndŵr appealed to the English Parliament, which Par;iment failed to resolve. In 1400, Lord Grey informed Glyndŵr too late of a royal command to levy feudal troops for Scottish border service, thus being able to call the Welshman a traitor in London court circles. These events eventually lead Owain to be proclaimed Prince of Wales on 16 September 1400, by a small band of followers which included his eldest son and his brothers-in-law. Owain enjoyed early success, in one incident his army defeated and army three times the size of his own. He eventually gained aid from the King of France and several English nobles. However a series of events lead to the lose French support (most likely the French King Charles VI going mad) and a one of his allies engaging in a battle to early and losing many men, the long running rebellion failed. Despite his lose was was never caught, never betrayed by any of his follower and he ignored all proposed Royal Pardons. His final years are a mystery no one is certain where or when he died. Owain strikes back with: My Edges: Short:Edge Hua Mulan:This is horseback battle and dao is better on horseback than the longsword. Mid:Edge Hua Mulan:Qiang is both practical both on horseback and foot,the lance is only good on horseback Long:Edge Even:The longbow is more powerful and have more range but the Chinese bow is lighter and easier to carry around. Special:Edge Owain Glynŵr:I know that the hand cannon have smaller range but is more powerful and little bit more accurate than the rocket(The Chinese Rocket reminds of the Nest of Bees),also the hand cannon can be used as a club. X-Factors: Leadership:Mulan 89,Owain 86:Mulan led big armies,Owain only led a rebellion. Armor:Mulan 64,Owain 74:Owain wore chainmail which is stronger than leather lamellar. Strenght:Mulan 76,Owain 94:Owain is male,Mulan is female. Strategy:Mulan 85,Owain 71:Owain might have long lasting rebellion but he failed to liberate Wales, on the other hand Mulan defeated many nomadic tribes and she was successful. Battle ends on 18th April Battle will be 6 vs 6 I will take only serious votes,no rude comments and don't spam! Who will be the winner!? Battle Simulation The battle begins in the mountains in Snowdonia,Owain and his rebels are planning their attack against the English but suddenly a rocket barely hit Owain.He and his rebels turned around and saw a Mulan and her soldiers,one of the rebels aim his longbow and shot one of Mulan's soldiers. Owain:123456 Hua:12345 Then both leaders jumped on their horses and charge at each other but one of the Chinese soldiers light another rocket,this time the rocket hit one of the rebels in the face. Owain:12345 Mulan:12345 Riding on his horse Owain aim his lance and stab one of the Chinese soldiers in the chest but the lance get stucked and Owain throw it away and pulls out his longsword Owain:12345 Mulan:1234 Riding towards Mulan,Owain is knocked of his horse by Chinese soldier using qiang,both warriors clash but suddenly the Chinese is shot by lead shot,Owain turns and sees one of his rebels with hand cannon who killed the Chinese is wounded by a arrow but in the next second he is shoted in the neck by Mulan. Owain:1234 Mulan:123 Owain fast gets on his horse and charge again at Mulan,in the same time one of the Chinese soldiers stabs a with his qiang. Owain:123 Mulan:123 Suddenly when the Chinese soldier turned around he was decapitated by Owain's longsword. Owain:123 Mulan:12 Then Owain jumped off his horse and grab his hand cannon,but in the next moment one of his rebels roars in agony,his arm was nearly cutted in half by Chinese soldier's dao,but the Chinese soldier was shot in the spine by Owain's hand cannon,then Owain rush to help to his rebel. Owain:123 Mulan:1 Then Owain and his rebels charged at Mulan but the wounded one was stab in the stomach by Mulan's dao. Owain:12 Mulan:1 Finnaly Owain tried to smack Mulan with the spike of the hand cannon but Mulan have kicked Owain in the face,then she tried to stab him in the back but one of the rebels pushed her,that was not enough Mulan get stab really bad the rebel,he was heavy wounded Mulan tried to stab him but her head was smacked by Owain's hand cannon. Owain:12 Mulan: After she fell in to the ground,Owain helped to his last man to get up and then both roared in victory "Rhyddid i Gymru"(Freedom for Wales). Expert's Opinion Owain won because he had a better armor and weapons than Mulan. Category:Blog posts